


la recherche du temps perdu

by Carnival_Ivy



Series: la recherche du temps perdu [1]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 我们记忆最精华的部分保存在我们的外在世界，在雨日潮湿的空气里、在幽闭空间的气味里、在刚生起火的壁炉的芬芳里，也就是说，在每一个地方，只要我们的理智视为无用而加以摒弃的事物又重新被发现的话。那是过去岁月最后的保留地，是它的精粹，在我们的眼泪流干以后，又让我们重新潸然泪下。——普鲁斯特《追忆似水年华》
Relationships: Arnold Robinson/Herbert Attwell, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Series: la recherche du temps perdu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

一.

假如让Humphrey Appleby回忆一件到目前为止最后悔的事，那他一定会把上周五因为跟好朋友们看板球导致回家比平时晚了一个小时排在第一的位置上。Herbert给他打电话不停道歉说自己有个很重要的采访，是一家著名的媒体，所以不能去火车站接他，并承诺了一顿包括酥皮芝士焗饭的晚餐作为补偿。Arnold最近则在英联邦国家为自己的KCMG奋斗，大概要一周不回家。综合以上信息，结论就是他不得不自己打出租车。既然如此，Humphrey决定不如索性去蹭Jumbo家的车，这样还能顺便错过晚高峰。

他回家的时候刚好赶上采访的尾声，那个陌生的年轻人正站起身跟被称为“党内高级官员”的议员老爹握手，眼睛闪亮亮，一颗小虎牙在微笑的时候张扬地露出来，并且保证这篇专访将会在周日头版发表。Humphrey突然懊恼起来，早知道的话，他宁肯被堵在路上半个小时，也要早点回家给这个记者拿点水果，说两句话什么的。

“嗨。”事实上，他低着头跟对方打了个招呼，就飞也似的逃到楼上去了。

返校前的中午Herbert信守承诺给他做了酥皮芝士焗饭，焦香的奶酪上洒着一点碧绿的罗勒。Humphrey眼巴巴地盯着桌对面的男人：“papa，你的专访到底在哪里啊？”

Herbert把报纸递给他：“真是神奇，我还以为我的Humpy不会对这些粗鄙之语感兴趣的。”而Humphrey起身一把抢过来：“你的Humpy偶尔也想了解一下你是怎么治理国家的，总不能每次我跟同学提起你，连一条你的提案都说不出来。”

老父亲十分感动，没发现Humphrey只是迅速地在最后寻找记者的名字。James George Hacker，记者兼责任编辑。报纸的名字叫《改革》，Humphrey不记得这个名字在哪儿提起过，不过不妨碍他记下来上面一行小字印刷的电话号码，回到牛津后，周一再照着打过去。

“您好，我是贵报受访者之子Humphrey Appleby，关于我父亲的专访中，有些事情我想和那位记者James Hacker先生聊一聊……”

电话那边闹哄哄的，Humphrey能听到接线员在喊：“Jim，议员的儿子来找你麻烦了！”而且在对方应声后那个女人还在喋喋不休：“我就说你写的太冒险了，吹捧对方结果惹恼了人家家人吧……”

“您好？”对面的声音温和而有磁性，口音上有一点像丘吉尔的演讲。Humphrey深吸一口气：“你好，Hacker先生，你可能不记得我了，那个……我只是想对我那天的失礼表示抱歉，我不是故意跟你不打招呼就上楼的。”

“没有，我记得你的。”电话那边的声音低了下去，半天才犹犹豫豫地问：“是不是我写的不好？对不起，我刚入行没多久，还不是新闻系或者文学系毕业——我是学经济的。”

“你写的好极了，相信我，我在牛津学古典文学。”Humphrey急切地解释：“我敢保证所有人都想买一份看看，我还要替papa谢谢你呢。”

电话对面传来崇拜的声音：“你真厉害！我……我很荣幸！”

“那……你这周周五还会来采访吗？我相信这周也有新闻吧，而且我……你要是需要的话，我可以帮你问问有没有什么独家的外交新闻，比如说对法国的。”Humphrey小心翼翼地提议，并在心里暗暗心疼马上即将不属于自己的热带水果口味的钢珠糖，他得拿出来跟Jumbo换情报了。

“其实现在那几家大报的主要政治新闻记者都去休假了，所以我这种二线议会记者终于有机会能出头。”年轻记者不好意思地笑笑：“你是周末在家吗？”

“是的，Hacker先生。我这个周五应该会早早回家的，希望能见到你。”

“叫我Jim吧，你叫什么呢？”电话那边传来笑声。

“我叫Humphrey，不过家人和朋友喜欢叫我Humpy。”Humphrey有些害羞：“那，那不见不散，你一定要来哦。”

能否继续采访实际上并不取决于一个小人物的意愿，不过幸运的是，有些人天生就该做最棒的政治新闻编辑和记者，专访中的观点被总结成精炼的口号：“一个新的可能”，琅琅上口，成为了威斯敏斯特新的流行趋势。Jim也顺利把一次专访变成了一个专栏，定期与尊敬的议员阁下会面。

周五时Humphrey特意早早回了家，在客厅里坐立不安，走来走去。最后他终于忍不住抱怨道：“papa，你到底跟Jim约的是几点啊，他怎么还不来？”

“下午四点，他家和报社都在伯明翰，坐火车过来挺费事的。”Herbert穿的非常随意，上次他以为上头版好歹能配张照片，还换了三件套，但事实证明他想多了。于是这次他吸取教训，只在衬衫外套了一件有自己名字缩写的旧毛衣，以舒适为主。“你有点没礼貌，一会儿人家来了要叫Hacker先生。”

Humphrey敷衍地答应了，想提议去火车站等他，但Arnold在家里，他不太想让Arnold察觉到什么。于是只能耐着性子，端着自己的牛奶杯在沙发上扭动。但明察秋毫的文官显然已经察觉到了什么：“Humpy，以前你可没有对你papa的采访这么感兴趣过。”

“他以前也没有专访嘛，我想看看政治家的专访都是怎么做的。”Humphrey抱过一个靠枕压在上面。

Arnold从外交部文件上抬起眼睛：“我们去花园坐一会儿，听教授说你的拉丁语略有退步，趁我有时间看一下你哪里出了问题，顺便一起吃点下午茶。”

“Arnold！今天周末！”Humphrey抗议，“我就想听听，我以后又不会做什么后座议员，或者内阁大臣。”

“好吧，但别怪我没提醒过你，政客的采访相当无聊，你五分钟后就会后悔没来跟我一起享受夏日午后的。“Arnold拿着文件出门了，Herbert跟在后面帮忙端着盘子和茶壶，还偷偷给Humphrey使了个眼色。

门铃终于响了，Humphrey从沙发上一跃而下冲到门口拉开门，年轻的记者编辑明显在门口迟疑了一会儿，地毯上那几根被蹂躏的长毛就是明证。他手里捧着一个礼物盒：“你好，Humpy。”Jim明显刻意收拾过自己，抹了发胶还擦了皮鞋，还穿了件眼下时兴的浅蓝色带深蓝边线的海军式衬衫。笑一笑小虎牙露出来，Humphrey也笑一笑，迅速转过头去，飞快地抢过来礼物：“谢谢，Jim。”

两人很快又相对无话，Jim继续蹂躏地毯上那几根长毛，Humphrey拽着衣角，死死盯着被Jim蹂躏的那块儿。这时Herbert过来好奇地看了他们一眼：“Humpy，为什么不请客人进来坐呢？”

“啊，好的！”Humphrey悄悄把拿礼物的手藏在背后，“papa，我……我还是去找Arnold吧，我们教授有些东西讲得不清楚。”

“这孩子，”Herbert无奈地笑笑，“Jim你别介意，他有点害羞，另外也是被我们惯坏了，本来说要旁听的。”而Jim也脸红了：“议员阁下，其实……我也有点紧张。”

花园里Humphrey坐在秋千椅上，小心翼翼地把紫色波点的包装纸拆开又折好。盒子里是一对穿着西装的手工缝制小布熊，鼓囊囊的肚子软乎乎又胖嘟嘟。夏天的时光真好，六点钟的阳光依旧明亮，给屋里的人镀上一层金黄。空气中弥漫着玫瑰的香气，包含着享受和欢乐，年轻的牛津学生脸蹭上小布熊的软肚子，感觉填充它们的不是棉花，分明是自己的满心欢喜。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

连续的几场暴雨为夏天画上了句号，威斯敏斯特的假期结束了，议员们都要牢骚满腹地在乌云密布中赶回伦敦。主流报纸和执政党内阁重新霸占了政治新闻的生态高位，没能在这个暑假突围而出的议会记者和后座议员们，只能悻悻退回原位，等着下一次机会的降临。

Jim Hacker就属于少数脱颖而出的幸运儿，他成功地利用那几篇不错的专访，以及老主编打算退休的机会，天时地利人和的作用下一步登天。“Lucky dog。”他的议员朋友兼学长Martin在下议院的“陌生人酒吧”和他边喝麦芽威士忌边看英超直播时，给他肩膀来了一拳：“感谢我吧，要不是我帮你介绍了党内的重量级人物，你现在还得跟其他人挤大办公桌呢。”

“唔，那是自然，不过我还得请你帮忙，Martin。”Jim端着玻璃杯喝了一大口，麦芽的香气在唇齿间弥漫：“帮我这个忙，以后你所有的威士忌由我买单。”

Martin疑惑地看了看他：“什么忙能让你小子如此大方？”

“你知道Attwell阁下的孩子在牛津哪个学院读书吗？”Jim好奇地凑上来。

“什么？”没想到年轻的议员一脸震惊：“他有孩子？想象一下这种人跟其他的什么生物交配过我都觉得荒谬，而且这种工作狂怎么可能有时间去造人。”Martin一脸牙疼的表情：“多谢你把这个该死的念头引入我的大脑，现在我永远忘不掉了。”

酒吧的歌手恰到好处弹起一曲，蓝色的灯光里烟雾弥漫，大提琴和萨克斯的和声跟上，“哦，谜题啊谜题，亲爱的你就是世界上最难的谜题。”Jim跟Martin碰碰杯，心想Humphrey真的是最难的谜题。他主动出击，一通电话找到自己；但是见面却一言不发，甚至后来自己每次上门都能看到他慌张逃跑的背影。以至于有时Jim都忍不住怀疑自己：Humphrey是个真实存在的人吗？电话里青涩却儒雅的声线，接过礼物时一瞬间的欣喜，以及那天沐浴在阳光里宛如天使的侧影，隔着玻璃看不真切。

Humphrey看起来单纯又乖巧，一举一动都带着象牙塔里的不谙世事，但当Jim真的想要寻找他的时候，却发现自己对他一无所知。他和他的联系都是间接的，总不能让他去问牛津的院长“你们这儿有没有一个学古典文学叫Humphrey的学生”或者去骚扰那位议员“嘿，你儿子真辣，我想泡他”，Jim又不傻。

“怎么搞的。”几天后伯明翰的球场上，Jim因为恍惚失去一球，Brian和Harry喋喋不休地抱怨他。Jim短促地笑笑：“抱歉，我想找个人，但是手头线索太少了。”

Charlie Umtali，球队的守门员，皱眉问道：“你要找什么人？有什么线索？”

“他说自己是牛津的学生，据说是一个议员的儿子。我的确在议员家里见过他几次，但我问了几个威斯敏斯特的朋友，他们都不知情。”Jim把Humphrey的信息含混了过去，他没指望自己的狐朋狗友能帮上什么忙。

没想到狐朋狗友们不仅不帮忙，他们的狗嘴里也不吐象牙：“他说他是牛津的学生你就信吗？Jim你也太好骗了吧！”Brian嘲笑道，而Harry则以一种男子气概鄙视Jim表露出来的小女生思春气：“用脑子想想，从牛津去伦敦可不方便，你怎么可能见过他几次？这种好学生应该都忙着在学校应付功课吧。”

“别吵。”黑人青年打断了他们的叽叽喳喳：“你见过他，那他当时穿着什么衣服或者拿着什么书没有？”

“就是普通的三件套啊，他手里倒是没有拿书。”Jim一头雾水，不明白他要干什么。

“既然是三件套，那就该有领带。牛津各学院都有他们标志性的领带图样，如果你能回忆起来，那就太好了。”Charlie说道。“牛津一直在非洲招生，我虽然没钱去读，但对他们的衣服很熟悉。”

Jim借了两根水笔画了一下记忆中带金边的红黑条纹，虽然十分抽象，但Charlie一眼认出：“贝利学院，这个我可见的太多了，老实说他们教的课程都没什么实际用途，我更喜欢LSE。”

“Charlie！你真的是博闻强记！我以后也得多跟你学习。”Jim由衷地崇拜赞叹道，Charlie则耸耸肩，谦虚地回答：“你对细节也是过目不忘嘛——而且我倒希望这知识能换钱，不然我都不知道它有什么用。能帮上你也算是件好事吧。”

“你缺多少钱？我借你！不要利息。”Jim立刻拍着胸脯保证。

对方笑了笑，露出一口白牙：“现在还好，但等哪天我真的伸手了，你可不能抵赖啊。”

于此同时，Humphrey正在黑索米尔的大宅里复习戏剧史，但他一个字也看不进去。这门课其实对他来说不是什么问题，鉴于他还参加了学校的戏剧社，排演过不少莎翁的剧目。最后Humphrey决定，让戏剧史见它的鬼去，他要去床上躺着睡午觉。

那对西装小布熊在床头一众昂贵的摆设里显得格格不入。Humphrey把它们放在一个据说是他婴儿时期很喜欢的玩具毛绒树桩里。树桩是中空的，有个树洞。以前可能是让他放什么小鸟之类的玩具，但内容物早就随着运往伦敦的文件遗失了。现在它做它们的窝正合适，还方便Humphrey一直随身带着它们。

他拿不准到底要不要给Jim写信，Humphrey不清楚对方是怎么看自己的。他不想自作多情，Jim没有联系他，他明明知道自己的住址和电话，却总是迟迟不肯有进一步动作。Humphrey埋怨地想，他给他的暗示够多了。

不在伦敦家里继续住的另一个原因是Herbert最近跟党鞭Victor走得很近，晚上也常常加班，而Arnold又一次出去了，虽然他的KCMG已经十拿九稳——即使Arnold在，Humphrey也绝不会吃一口他做的饭——Humphrey不太想结束了繁忙的学习之后回家还得自己动手做饭，而在黑索米尔，过一条街就是Jumbo的家，今年第二十三次决心减肥的胖男孩总能端上来各种美味佳肴，这都是跟他管理欧洲事务的外交部常务副秘书长父亲学的，Arnold管的是苏格兰和英联邦，Humphrey觉得他的做饭水平对比之下大概是工伤。

“你多吃点呀，Humpy，不然我的卡路里摄入又要超标了。”Jumbo声音软糯，往他的盘子里放苹果派。蜂蜜糖浆包裹着煮到柔软的苹果，就像是琥珀一样晶莹透亮。而Humphrey唉声叹气：“吃不下，没胃口。”

Jumbo歪头看着他：“该不会是为了考试吧？”他殷勤地帮Humphrey往苹果派上加冻酸奶：“要我说，就是Sir Arnold管得太严格，偶尔拿一次第二又怎么样？我爸爸就常说，只要不是三等学位，等以后当了常务次官没人在意你是多少分毕业的。而且如今世风日下，我听说今年财政部还招了一批LSE的新人呢。”

“才不是为了考试。”Humphrey舀了一叉子糖浆和冻酸奶的混合物，绵柔酸甜的口感暂时驱散了阴霾：“Jumbo，你说怎么判断一个人是不是喜欢你呀？”

“当然是看那个人会不会给你做好吃的了啊。”Jumbo理所应当地回答：“恋爱的不二法门：想要抓住一个人的心，就要先抓住一个人的胃。”

一句话如醍醐灌顶，Humphrey眼睛亮了起来：“你说的对！我甚至都没有请他喝过一杯下午茶，也没给他烤过小饼干，他确实很难明白我的心意！”他抓住Jumbo圆滚滚地小手：“你真是太棒了！能教我几个简单的甜点吗？”

又一次在“陌生人酒吧”会面，Martin跟Jim痛骂着晋升为影阁大臣的Herbert：“他请我们吃的都是什么诡异的食物！洋葱味的苹果派！天呐！我的毕生噩梦！他绝对不可能结婚，没人想跟这种变态生活！他即使有孩子也早就饿死了！”

而Jim提心吊胆地听着，不由得替Humphrey担心起来：他最近过得还好吗？


	3. Chapter 3

三.

两个人处心积虑的初次约会，让Humphrey来评价的话，相较于典籍所记载的伟大作家之创作，固然现实情况有种种不尽如人意之处，然而一些粗浅之疏漏实在可以得以避免，最终结果或将不是如此无可避免之结局。

让Jim来评价，那只有两个大字：失败。

《改革》靠一系列另辟蹊径的专访拔得头筹，但跟传统报刊还是没有可比性。恰逢苏联载人航天成功，整个西欧和北美为之震动。在其他报纸一股脑纷纷问责教育部为何如此无能之时，Jim建议深入曾诞生过巨匠牛顿的牛津大学，聆听学术界的声音。无须多言，他提出这个建议更多的是私心使然。

然而这也的确获得了投资人和管理层的同意，Jim也因此得以在奥里尔学院的自然科学部门采访完了之后去贝利学院之外晃来晃去。这是最为古老的一所学院之一，诚然，也最为富有。学院的建筑环绕在三个不规则的四方庭院周围，从中世纪早期到十八世纪各个时期的建筑都有，仿佛历史的地层在这里逐次累积。

而穿着常见办公室灰西装，打着色泽鲜亮的领带，在学院门口东张西望的Jim，就像混进地层里的一颗不合时宜的小石头，被秃顶且有着两撇胡子的学监拿扫帚扫到了边角。

“Jim？”Humphrey看到墙角处仰着头朝里张望的青年，还以为是自己的幻觉，跑过来试探地叫了一声。

“Humphrey！”年轻人一回头，发现是自己朝思暮想的对象，不由得惊喜叫出声：“你果然是贝利的！”

“嗯。”Humphrey低下头，手攥紧衣角：“那个……我papa说谢谢你。”

快啊Jim！想点聪明的话！你的文学积累也不差的！新上任的主编给自己在心里默默打气：“其实……我也很感谢你papa。”

话一出口他就后悔了：蠢材！Humphrey会怎么想你！他会把你想成那种靠出卖身体换取信息的不择手段的家伙！Jim现在都想登上威斯敏斯特的房顶一跃而下了，对，不用Humphrey那不知情的老父亲把他抱起来往下丢的那种。

果不其然，他们又陷入了尴尬的沉默。Humphrey直后悔不该把那些失败的苹果派全都丢给papa然后自暴自弃地躲在屋子里，直到Arnold敲着门道歉说不该遗传给他炸厨房的技巧——如果他坚持练习烘焙，这一个月的时间里至少能学会烤小饼干并且送Jim一些。然后他想起来Jim仿佛提过经济学的事，于是低着头，声音细若蚊蝇地发出邀请：“三一学院有政治经济学讲座，关于凯恩斯主义的，你愿意和我一起去听听吗？”

Jim忙不迭点头答应，然后问：“我要不要给你买点可乐喝？”

“会不会有点儿怪……我是说，我们又不是去看电影。”Humphrey说了一句，然后马上补充：“当然我是很喜欢可乐的，你喜欢可乐吗？我想我们买一瓶可乐，我把它藏在袍子底下，也没人会发现，只是你要等我换衣服了。”

“那我正好去买瓶可乐。”Jim说。

事后，具体来说是两个月后Humphrey在严格的询问下向Arnold和盘托出时，对方表示他根本不知道怎么约人，显然作为一个经济学毕业的人，即使是LSE也多半把凯恩斯主义学了三四五六七八遍，鉴于他又不是个好学生，可能听到凯恩斯就想吐——“我有经验。”Arnold高深莫测地微笑：“遇到这些事你真的应该跟我说的，Humpy。”

但Jim确实没吐，他只是美滋滋地买了三瓶可乐——他随机应变的能力从来都很强，虽然没想到Humphrey比起电影院来说对学习更感兴趣，但这只能让他变得更迷人，同时狠狠打那帮对Humphrey的成绩妄加揣测的坏家伙的脸，Brian和Harry如果还想要他请客买单的话，就再也不可能了。

至于凯恩斯主义，他倒是很了解。但Jim一点儿也不觉得坐在大礼堂里大气不能出是什么折磨，反正别人看讲台上教授的板书，他可以看Humphrey，看Humphrey眼睛下睫毛投下的阴影，看他脸上水蜜桃一样的绒毛，还看微黄的灯光落在Humphrey褐色的眼睛里，就像流动的蜜糖。Humphrey听得那么入神，根本不会发现他炽热的目光。

也根本不会发现他的手无意识地攥住了自己的，掌心的温度交汇。

Humphrey根本不懂经济学原理，Arnold和Herbert把家里的一切都处理得很好，他连厨房里黄油和奶酪的价格都不用考虑，也不需要明白papa的月薪到底比Arnold低了多少，其实他除了莎翁的戏剧和拉丁语的变格之外考虑的事情很少，经济，金融，法律，政治，数学，这些都跟他以后的人生轨迹没什么关系。但朱丽叶与罗密欧，或者哈姆雷特与奥菲莉亚，凡是恋人必然是要牵紧手的，他想他这么试探一下总没错。

修长细白的手指几不可查地朝Jim的方向探出一点，对方似乎没有察觉。Humphrey心跳如擂鼓，目不转睛一脸正气地盯着台上口若悬河的教授，就像他真的懂这老头说的工作时长和工作量是什么似的。趁着对方没发现，他又放肆地挪了挪手，几乎就要触碰到Jim的手。

Jim突然动了一下，Humphrey心猛地一跳，手指蜷缩起来。他不想让Jim跳起来大喊一声，这太丢人了，他们还没有肢体接触呢。如果全礼堂都知道James Hacker讨厌Humphrey Appleby的触碰，那他会羞愧到第二天就退学。

在心跳如擂鼓五分钟后，他还是伸出了手一鼓作气搭上了对方的。Jim的手心干燥而温暖，比自己的大一些，就像一个合适的巢。他轻轻地长出一口气，又开始嘲笑之前自己的胆小了。

“货币流通量和货币流通速度为什么是反比？”散场时Humphrey找了个话题问Jim，然后恶狠狠地警告：“我不是这个专业的，所以不许笑我，好好回答。”

“关于一定时期内流通中所需的货币量的公式是商品价格总额除以同一单位货币的流通速度。简单说来，货币是一般等价物，转手次数越多就相当于这个价值流通的次数越多，总量就会更高。”说到自己擅长的部分，Jim想给Humphrey留个好印象：“你明白了吗？”

两个人找了个长椅坐下，出于再留一会儿对方的目的考虑，Humphrey摇了摇头，诚实地承认：“考虑教育背景之差异，以及专业词汇在阐述某些问题上的，我并非指责该行业专家之不精确，但确实存在的故作高深问题，更不必提数学的加入，从某些角度来说，会显得不必要，让整个问题都变得难懂了。”

Jim一脸迷茫地看着他，眼睛里都要出现蚊香圈圈了：“那个，你的意思是……”

“我没懂。”Humphrey只好承认。

“那我用通俗一点的方式来讲。”Jim拧开了一瓶可乐喝了一口，他有点口干舌燥，“好比说这瓶可乐，它的总量是一定的……”

“可是我有点儿渴了。”Humphrey委屈地说，一直是他把可乐揣在袍子里，但Jim好像根本没留意到他也很渴，却忍着不喝。

“对不起！”Jim慌忙道歉，把手里的可乐递给了他，Humphrey接过来喝了一口，两人忽然愣住了：某种意义上来说，他们完成了一次间接接吻，这个失败的约会也不是那么糟。他们想感谢经济学和凯恩斯，感谢树木和金属，感谢二氧化碳和焦糖，气泡在口腔中爆炸如同漫天的烟花，浪漫又梦幻。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

最终的告白成功则是一次奇特到足以列进各语言戏剧创作经典教材的经历。

Jim的采访没法再拖更久，推出的几期虽然反响依旧不错，但再难复刻八月的辉煌了。整件事的热度随着一场场秋雨，和暑气一起褪去。然而Jim和Humphrey的关系没在这半个月内有任何进展。他们一起去图书馆，Jim写稿件，Humphrey复习，偶尔Jim也会去借几本书。比一开始两个人连话都说不了一句要好很多，但也仅限于此了。

离开的当天，Jim换上了毛衣，外面披一件风衣。他决定把一些事说清楚，如果Humphrey不同意，他也只能接受。他先绕道买了点快餐当两个人的早饭，然后跑到了贝利。街上落满了枯黄的树叶，随着他的脚步发出“咯吱咯吱”的响声。

他在贝利的门口游荡，呵出来的气变成薄薄的白雾，指尖和鼻尖冻得通红。学监把门打开了：“你要不要进来找Humphrey？”

“这样……这样不好吧，我又不是牛津的人……我没在牛津上过学……”Jim有点不好意思，他想这位学监多半是误会了什么，也许因为他经常来这里等Humphrey一起自习，把他当牛津的学生了——他可不愿意如此沽名钓誉，说不上来为什么。

“谁知道呢，年轻人的潜力是无限的。”秃顶的中年人乐呵呵地笑笑：“也许以后牛津还得有以你的名字命名的学院呢。”

于是刚一进院子的Jim就碰上了披着斗篷，穿着蓝色还带着浅色字母毛衣的Humphrey，后者拱肩缩背，抱着本厚厚的书穿过中庭。“你好呀，Humphrey。”Jim走上来打招呼：“你在看什么书？”

“《埃斯库罗斯戏剧研究》。”Humphrey干巴巴地答：“很无聊的一本书。”

“哦。”Jim点点头，“听起来就挺无聊的。”

Humphrey低着头：“是希腊语的，你可能觉得确实很无聊，我去吃早餐，你要跟着吗？”

Jim把揣在怀里的纸袋交给他：“是热的红茶牛奶和薯饼，我买了，幸亏现在没凉掉。”

“谢谢你。”Humphrey低头接过，小声嗫嚅：“我本来想给你做一些小饼干的，没想到一直是你请我吃东西。”

“嗯，我今天中午回伯明翰的火车。”Jim也小声说：“如果可以，你能送送我吗？”

“采访这么快就结束了吗。”Humphrey有些失落，他总觉得牛津有不少值得一书的地方，Jim会跟他一起泡很久的图书馆。等到明年开春，他们还可以去植物园。关键是他还没有规划好一次正式的告白——没有规定他一定得是呆在城堡里等着王子或者骑士的公主，更何况他旁敲侧击地问过Arnold，Arnold就是先告白的那个。

“不然呢？指望你papa那LSE出产的呆呆脑瓜来安排所有事吗？”Arnold在电话里漫不经心地回答。他开始经常往白厅街70号跑了，愈发没有时间管家里的事，连跟Humphrey说话都不超过五分钟。Herbert则多了不少党务，至今还没能空闲下来给Humphrey来个电话。这倒也好，Humphrey周末索性就住在了学校，给家里通报过之后就去找Jim一起看书，顺便在看书的时候规划告白事项。

“是的，就是这么快。”Jim耸耸肩。Humphrey不甘心地追问：“那你还会回来吗？”

Jim有些为难地挠了挠后脑勺：“这很难说，我们都是逐热点而居的。”

他又没话找话，追问了一句：“为什么你的毛衣上的字母和Atwell阁下的一模一样？”

“这是我们的姓名字母缩写，Arnold给我们一家人织的，他也是我父亲。我以后多半会跟他一样做个文官，这样比较清闲还能顾及家庭，我papa那样太忙了。”Humphrey解释：“我小时候刚好跟他学过，如果你喜欢，我也可以给你织一件这样的。”

“这简直是浪费时间。”Jim突然抱怨道。

“什么？”Humphrey的表情是显而易见的受伤，他不知道哪里让Jim不高兴了，织毛衣浪费的是自己的时间又不是他的。

“我说，我浪费了太多时间，我不该这么绕弯子的。”Jim深吸一口气：“Humphrey，我接下来要问你一个问题，我希望你能用尽可能简单的是或不是来回答，因为我没有太多时间了。”

Humphrey被他吓到了：“嗯……”男孩抱着书点点头，眨巴着眼睛盯着他。

“你喜欢我吗？”

牛津的高材生搜刮干净肚子里从苏格拉底开始所有的存货，也不知道这种时候该怎么办。最后他丢掉了手里的食物纸袋，扑到了Jim的怀里，脸颊蹭上年轻编辑的脖子，热得像一轮小太阳。

“等等等等，红茶洒了！”书本硌得Jim肋骨发痛，不过当务之急是提醒Humphrey自己买给他的早饭有泡汤可能。采访期间某个教授提醒过，如果不吃早餐会造成胃酸分泌失常，他可不忍心Humphrey遭这个罪。

“别管那该死的红茶了，我跟你一起回伯明翰，车上应该会提供早餐。”Humphrey不高兴地催促他：“走吧走吧。”其实他还有十分钟就该去上戏剧研究了，但Humphrey以雷霆万钧的气势决定，去他的戏剧研究吧，他要跟Jim来一次小小的私奔。

这就是他们一起挤在二等车厢分享一份浇了蓝莓酱的华夫饼和两杯红茶的原因了。食物的热气氤氲，遇到冰凉的窗玻璃变成冷气，于是窗外掠过的景色就成了莫奈的画，火红明黄浅蓝淡灰，斑斓的色彩层层叠叠。

“其实我第一次见到你，就难以自持地被你吸引了。但我不想在有利益联系时对你展开太过猛烈的追求。”Jim剖析着自己的内心，天呐，他简直恨不得把自己的一腔真诚和热情全都献给Humphrey：“我不想让你怀疑什么，可接到你的电话，得到你的认可，我非常开心，然后我想，总该送你点什么试探一下，如果……如果正好呢？”

Humphrey又一次不好意思地低头笑了：“我非常喜欢那两只小布熊，它们现在在我的床头呢。”想了想，他又补充一句：“当然，我不是因为喜欢它们而喜欢它们，至少不只是这样。”

两个人目光交汇，看着彼此，眼睛里倒映的亮光一晃一晃。突然他们不约而同地笑出声来：“我们真的浪费了太多时间，”Jim说道，“我喜欢你。”

“我也是，Jim。”Humphrey抿着嘴笑，甜过一整个春天和秋天。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

“跟你的小男朋友同居了？”

Arnold一边漫不经心地看文件一边吃苹果，黑索米尔的精品超市里买回来的苹果形状饱满，色泽红亮，水珠挂在光滑的表面。咬一口下去，牛奶色的内里露出来，鲜嫩多汁，怪不得亚当和夏娃会被诱惑。

“啊？”Humphrey装傻充愣：“我不明白你在说什么，Arnold。”

“据说你和一个陌生男人离开了学校。”Arnold连一个眼神都不屑于给他：“晚上也没有回到牛津的公寓。”

“那个，那纯属胡说，Arnold。”Humphrey抓住对方说话的漏洞，予以否认。

“很好，那就是说没这回事。”Arnold推推眼镜，微笑道。

Humphrey无端觉得心虚：“其实……也不尽然。”他咽了咽口水，察言观色，小心翼翼地斟酌着词语：“你也认识，他叫James Hacker，就是之前去伦敦家里采访papa的记者，现在已经升任主编了，前不久去牛津做科学相关的教育调查来着。我们路上遇到了，他请我去玩玩，我就跟着他去了。”

“我没别的要说，只是提醒你注意避孕，明年3月是文官的考试，5月末则是毕业答辩，如果妊娠反应碰上这个，要多痛苦有多痛苦。”Arnold把文件翻了一页：“特情处的人调查我的背景时告诉我的，Humpy，你让我当时很尴尬，简直堪比因为法国警方而被问责的法国政府。”

“哦，Arnold……”Humphrey一时不知道说什么好，凑过来趴在了Arnold腿上耍赖：“至少别把这件事告诉papa，你知道的，他总是胡思乱想，而且小肚鸡肠，还反应过度。”

“你papa听了该多伤心啊。”Arnold叹了口气，张开五指给Humphrey梳理小卷毛，动作轻柔。Humphrey觉得酥酥麻麻的，舒服地呼噜了两声闭上眼睛，又蹭了蹭Arnold的手心：“我觉得我足够可靠，不想被过多干涉，Arnold。明年我可就要拿到硕士学位进入白厅了，如果连恋爱都不能自己做主，你们又怎么放心我出去独立生活呢？”

“我想Herbert愿意养你一辈子。”Arnold的语气淡淡的，他转头看向窗外果实已经由青变红的苹果树：“但这些都不是我们能做主的，时间到了，一切会顺其自然地发生。”

“所以你不反对咯？”Humphrey小猫一样蜷在了沙发上，托腮看着年长的文官。

“你可以跟他约一下，下周你的拉丁语和希腊语考试结束后，来这边家里一起简单地吃个晚餐，周六我正好可以顺路送你们去游乐园。然后我要出使苏联，你papa的补缺选举之旅结束，你俩刚好一个回伦敦一个回伯明翰。”Arnold说：“不过我同意你的意见，Herbert心脏不好，这事还是先不告诉他了。”

“哦，Arnold。”Humphrey开心地抱着他，然后突然想起来：“那个，我这件事没影响到你的晋升吧？”

“这就是我们欠Sir John的人情了。”Arnold耸耸肩：“你看吧，你惹下的麻烦，最后还不都是我们来处理，这又让我怎么放心呢？”

“我以后会足够老练，把一切都处理妥当的。”Humphrey从盘子里拿起来一个苹果，捧着啃起来，腮帮子被清甜的果肉塞满，鼓鼓的像只小仓鼠：“你和papa总管着我才没法长大。”

“当然了，你当然会足够老练，优雅，迷人，从我们的小花变成白厅的玫瑰，自己处理得好所有的事情。”Arnold把两个人吃完的苹果核收起来，扔到厨房的垃圾桶里：“但我还是希望你选择的人，能够在你遇到困难的时候，站在你的身边。这样，至少你不会很孤独。”

当Martin听到Jim得到了邀请即将跟Attwell的儿子在黑索米尔共度周末时，下巴掉下来的样子活脱脱一幕定格镜头。这幕定格照片用时十秒恢复：“不行，我得陪你去，万一你被暗杀了怎么办。”

“没人会想要暗杀我这样一个无名之辈的。”Jim扶额，他觉得Martin在威斯敏斯特呆着魔怔了，“我跟所有人无冤无仇，这么纯良，这么无害。”他拉过来Martin的肩，眨眼看他：“你看看我，看看我！你舍得暗杀我这么可爱的记者嘛？”

“谁说的，说不定Attwell就想干掉你。”Martin认真严肃地反驳。

“为什么！”Jim觉得自己跟不上Martin的思路了。

“败则怀恨在心，胜则反攻倒算，这可是那个中年老变态的信条。”Martin神秘兮兮地断言：“你肯定无意中得罪他了，我就因为一次议会发言抢了他的问题，被他记恨到现在，这还是他的政治顾问嘲笑我时候说的。”

最终Jim不得不同意让Martin来做护草使者，鉴于蹭他那辆老爷车确实比自己坐火车要方便。但这位护草使者实在有些不够意思，还没到大门口就望风而逃，只甩下Jim一个人拿着小纸条穿过偌大庄园里的灌木丛和草坪，还被松鼠吓了一跳。最后终于叩响了沉重的木门。

“Jim！”穿着淡黄色中国龙睡衣的Humphrey在门口跳起来揽住了他的脖子，Jim被这个冲击力撞得晃了一下，赶紧抱住了自己的男友：“小心一点儿，Humpy！差点摔到你！”

Arnold把一盘时令水果端上桌：“啊，Hacker先生，欢迎。”这种彬彬有礼的客气和举手投足间的老道做派让Jim一下子手足无措：“您，您叫我Jim就好了，不知道该怎么称呼您？”

“可以叫我Arnold。”对方微微一笑，引他坐下：“Jim，不必拘束，Humpy向我提起的你，他说你是一位有为青年。我想，多结交一些年轻人，对他来说总是好的，尤其是你这样品质优秀的人。”

“您……您过奖了。”Jim莫名感觉脊背开始发凉，“那个……我跟Humpy没做什么，晚上我是在沙发上睡觉的，请您放心，我，我不是那种……啊，我就是要离开牛津了，然后Humpy也想到伯明翰看看。”

Arnold的笑容让人捉摸不透：“我知道，Jim。年轻人总是容易激动的。我年轻的时候更加极端一些，因为不能容忍Humpy的父亲绕圈子的态度，我十分恼火，以至于脾气暴躁起来。当然，这是可以理解的。然而在此过程中动用手枪的行为——”他不知道从哪里变出来一把手枪，在手里掂量把玩着。

“你怎么从没提过，Arnold！”Humphrey一把抱紧了瑟瑟发抖的Jim，瞪大了眼睛：“不会是真的吧？”

Arnold继续高深莫测的微笑：“诚然难以置信——”

“是真的吗？”Jim小声问Humphrey，而后者无奈点头：“是真的，虽然我都不知道。”

“那我觉得还行吧……考虑到那会儿是战时……”Jim为了还能活着走出这座大宅，违心地恭维道，虽然这个时候他的寒毛都已经竖起来了：“顺便，这座庄园真漂亮，Attwell阁下是一位非常有能力的人呢……”

“第一，这不是庄园，是联排别墅；第二，这是我的祖居，和Herbert也没什么关系。”Arnold和气地纠正了他的错误，然后不经意地把枪放在了桌上：“有些时候，担心Humpy会伤心，可真是难办。”


	6. Chapter 6

六.

三杯苏格兰威士忌，然后再来三杯。三个年轻人在“陌生人酒吧”里借着酒精进行着早年一般在自行车棚里的交流。

“理想的早晨，是在爱人光辉灿烂的肌肤边醒来，还是床头已经放好了美味的早餐等你享用？”Martin抒发着自己的人生感慨，“我选后一种。”

“Jim，别说话，我尿黄，我呲醒他。”在陆军部当小小政务官的Tom不屑地撇撇嘴，“没有性生活的小处男，早晨没有红箱子就谢天谢地了好吗？”

“你怎么知道我没有，我上周末刚谈了一个男朋友。”Martin抗议。

“得了吧你，信你上周末谈的男朋友，我还不如信Jim泡到了老卷毛机关枪的儿子。”Tom兴致勃勃地举杯：“上不了他的位子，上他儿子也不错嘛。”

Martin恶狠狠捶了他一拳：“别这样，Jim是认真的。”

“是的，Tom，你再开这种玩笑我就翻脸了。”Jim喝了一口威士忌，他要维护自己的可爱Humphrey。Tom连忙道歉，他可不想为了一个没见过的男孩和一时嘴炮惹怒自己的好朋友：“对不起，下议院里带的恶习。”

Jim笑笑，露出两颗小虎牙：“没事，而且，其实我也只能摸。”

这次惊掉下巴的不只是Martin了，Tom手中的酒直接扣到了他的身上。

说起来，这可以算是一把辛酸泪。Jim叹气，这事跟Humphrey无关，Humpy就像他家门口种的苹果树上那些青涩的小苹果，闻起来清香袭人，每一个细胞都是甜蜜的诱惑。但他可不敢尝一口——毕竟他在看到Humpy那位总是微笑的父亲时还是不能流畅说话。

而这跟那位勋爵或者公爵什么的也没关系，Arnold爱Humpy，他容不得自己的宝贝有半点闪失。Jim知道，那位一直被Martin和Tom等人描述成会喷火的恶龙的议员也爱Humpy，Jim也知道，人人都爱Humphrey Appleby，更别提他的家长，这两位是见过Humphrey所有可爱时期的人。Jim只是觉得自己的压力有点大，桌上的那把枪可是货真价实的连发手枪。

另一方面，他也不想过早地跟Humphrey跨过红线，一个现实的考虑就是Humphrey现在还在读书，尽管他们年纪相差无几，但对方自带的那种象牙塔里天真烂漫的气息让Jim不忍心下手。拥抱一下能让Humphrey开心一整天，一个亲亲则能让他的小脸瞬间泛起晚霞般的红晕，外面突然暴雨，他们取消了去游乐园的计划，在床上把被子和枕头堆成小窝，顶着那两只小布熊睡着时觉得比谁都幸福。

但柏拉图式的恋爱不适合Jim，对于Martin的灵魂发问，他选择在爱人光辉灿烂的肌肤边醒来。自从遇见Humphrey，他发现自己可能有某种皮肤饥渴症，解药就是Humphrey的触碰。而趁机碰碰穿睡衣的Humphrey，搂着他的腰或者碰到他的胸，Jim都能感到一阵热流奔涌而下。只是很不幸，腰部是最后的红线，他试图悄悄耍个流氓，得到了Humphrey不高兴的眼神。

面对这种内忧外患，Jim只能给自己更多的冷水澡来安抚自己那颗躁动不安的灵魂，并且狼狈地自我安慰，二十多岁上血气方刚的年轻人都是这样的，等再过五十年，想硬还硬不起来呢。

所以当下一个周末，Humphrey在他的单人床上幽怨地透过睫毛盯着Jim时，他依旧抱起了被子铺到了沙发上：“亲爱的，这儿跟你家不能比，两个人都睡床上实在是太挤了。”

“Jim，我有一个问题要问你，”Humphrey咬了半天下嘴唇，终于开口了，“在一种常见于历史和文学作品的连接之下，即使忽略夸张和不合实际的描写——其实在早期文学作品中并不多见这种情况——连接的两方却没有继续进行其应尽之举，是否是由于一方过于乏味和缺乏吸引力的矛盾集中体现？”

“明天再讨论这个文学问题吧，亲爱的。”Jim过来亲了亲Humphrey嘟起来的嘴，他的小可爱总是突发奇想，用一个长难句把自己搞得脑袋晕晕。这倒好，有助于睡眠了。

没想到Humphrey更生气了：“你别走！”他拽住Jim的睡衣袖子，把一包避孕套塞进了Jim的手心里。

“Humphrey！”Jim一瞬间大惊失色，他甚至怀疑这是不是不食人间烟火的小Humpy错把避孕套当成了口香糖，“我必须得确认一下，你知道给你的男朋友避孕套代表什么吗？”

“我知道！”Humphrey不耐烦地拍打他：“你要是现在后悔了，我就去睡沙发。”

几乎是在他话音刚落的时候，Jim就扑上前把他压在了床上：“你简直是在玩火，”他的声音沙哑又低沉，“我向你保证，我要让你求饶，让你后悔勾引我，让你怀上我的孩子，至少两个……”

“等等等等！”Humphrey急忙打断了Jim，也打断了氤氲的情欲气氛：“怀孕是不行的！”面对着Jim的谴责目光，他飞快地低下头：“我并不是不想给你生孩子，就是……我还没毕业又没工作，而且我也不想做家庭主妇……”

“天啊，Humpy，我知道，我只是烘托一下气氛而已，并不是真的让你怀孕。”Jim无奈地撑住了额头。为了让Humphrey放心，他撕开了外包装：“看，避孕套，你给我的，质量童叟无欺。现在我把它套上了，没问题吧。”

Humphrey又捶了一下他的肩膀：“不许嘲笑我，我就是很害怕，我还没跟别人上过床呢。”

“是是是，我知道。”Jim笑着重新把他推倒，Humphrey的胳膊缠上了他的脖子，把他拉近，两人交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，然后他闭上眼睛，轻轻笑着说：“我准备好啦，做你想做的吧。”

第二天两个人一觉睡到日上三竿，Jim是先醒来的那个，他茫然地看着自己胸口到肩膀的抓痕和咬痕，以及怀里一个毛茸茸的小脑袋。然后他想起来昨晚发生了什么，心虚地想：真的有那么疼吗？

然后怀里的小可爱动了动，Humphrey眨了眨眼睛，睡意朦胧地睁开眼，又往他怀里蹭了蹭：“早安，Jim，你昨晚真棒。”

Jim觉得自己被一片问号笼罩，它们生根发芽，很快繁衍成了问号的森林。但Humphrey没给他这个提出疑问的机会，小可爱的脸上浮现出狐狸一样的狡黠笑容，他的手迅速下溜，摸上了某个正常反应的部位，然后舔舔嘴角，Jim都不知道他还能这么坏。

他的男朋友，在清晨的阳光里，用他光辉灿烂的皮肤和优雅的声音蛊惑他：

“昨天晚上，我可还没够呢。”


	7. Chapter 7

七.

“我们第一次吵架是为什么来着？”

Humphrey和Jim在书房里，一个人处理着报社的杂务，戳得那台笨重的日本产计算器哒哒作响；一个则在准备自己的文官考试，小纸条铺了一桌子。家长们不在，Jim担起了Humphrey监护人的责任，接他住在两人在伯明翰的新居，帮忙照顾Humphrey的饮食起居之类，突然Humphrey就歪头问了一句。

“因为丘吉尔，我觉得他很伟大，你说他烂透了。”Jim正在核对报纸的订阅数和收益，随口回答道。

“根本不是！”Humphrey又生气了：“是因为Wainwright那个女人！”

恋爱关系正式确定也得到Arnold默许可以同居后，Humphrey不去上课专心准备答辩了，Jim就看中了一套带花园和一个水池的二手小房子，而Humphrey则看中了书房里那架钢琴和简易的足球门，很适合养小宝宝，所以Jim卖掉了小公寓做首付，跟银行申请了低息贷款买下了这里，现在他还接一些出版社的兼职来贴补家用。

但他们毕竟有一个自己的小小爱巢了。他开始从伦敦偷运一些自己喜欢的毛绒玩具和枕头进卧室，而Jim则往书架上添了不少书。他们买了一个小的蓝色台灯放在床头柜上，还添置了一点东方神秘气息浓厚的熏香摆件，谁让Humphrey喜欢。

吵架这事得追溯到三天前。彼时刚刚入冬，比较起来因为空旷而寒冷的黑索米尔，Humphrey还是更喜欢伯明翰这个小窝。

问题出在Jim的兼职上。

Humphrey回到家的时候，看到Jim正在写东西，旁边放着一本《丘吉尔传》。他撇了撇嘴：“丘吉尔，他可坏了。”

“为什么啊，丘吉尔可是我偶像。”Jim皱了皱眉：“而且这又不是我自己要写的，是Dorothy写的原稿，面试时要用。这点东西她就给了我40英镑，只让我帮她润色一下稿件就能拿到这么多钱是不是很不错？”

“哦。” Humphrey不开心地答应了：“但我就是不喜欢丘吉尔，你知道他对他的内阁秘书很差吗？”

“是吗？”Jim惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“不过我们也不了解当时的情况，说不定有什么误会呢？而且，”他歪着头想了一下：“我记得他确实提到过内阁秘书，但基本都是赞扬的话。Dorothy倒是很喜欢他，铁血风范嘛，你懂。”

“那个Dorothy知道什么，她家里有人在丘吉尔身边工作过吗？”听Jim再提起一遍这个陌生的名字，Humphrey真的生气了。他的脸鼓起来，不再理Jim，蹬蹬蹬地跑上了楼。Jim迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，决定继续工作赚钱。

第二天Jim醒来时，Humphrey已经走了。Jim觉得有点儿委屈，不就是喜欢丘吉尔嘛，如果Humphrey不喜欢，他大可再也不提，但他的小男友这么一声不发连他的爱心早餐都不想吃是怎么回事？他决定上班后打个电话问问Humphrey，但没想到刚到报社，就遇到了Annie，她热情地上前来给久未谋面的哥哥一个拥抱，而身后金发红裙的明艳女孩也打了个招呼。

“Hi，主编大人，我是来取演讲稿的。”Dorothy拿出了钱，而Annie笑着说：“如果Dorothy拿到了政治顾问的工作，那我们就要搬到伦敦去住啦，以后跟你见面的机会可能会很少呢，所以我也来了。”

“Dorothy，你最好看看稿件质量。”Jim跟Dorothy提道：“别因为我妹妹就这么放心我。”然后又笑着拍拍Annie肩膀：“找好新公寓了吗？搬家时需不需要我帮忙？”

“不需要，事实上我理论上的直属老板是新党魁Attwell，就是你做了一整个八月专访的那位。正因为他喜欢你的文风，所以我才依靠Annie的关系来找你润色演讲稿呀。”Dorothy调皮地眨眨眼：“客户调研可是我的强项。”

Jim感动得要哭出来：“Dorothy，有你这样的甲方真好，不会随便改内行写的稿子。”接着他反应过来：“党魁？你是说Attwell阁下成了新党魁了吗？”

“还没最终确定，不过好像党鞭长和党主席都挺支持他的。算了，不打扰你工作，拜拜。”Dorothy急着跟Annie买些可以送到新家的家具，匆匆告别，Jim吃惊地回去，拿起来电话打算跟Humphrey确认一下这个惊天大新闻——如果能来一个独家首发那就太好了，但现在他还得考虑一下自己小男友会不会在这波新闻浪潮中被波及，以及Humphrey愿不愿意一起上镜。

就Martin都不知道Humphrey存在这件事来说，Herbert Attwell在家庭方面还是个传统的人，并不愿意家人参与到政治中。Jim咬着嘴唇想想，的确，如果从小被父母拿出来作秀，Humphrey也不可能潜心学业，考上牛津。

“主编！Martin Walker议员来电话了！他说要透露给你一个独家消息！”接线员叫了起来，Jim连忙跑过去。电话那边的年轻男人兴奋地叫：“Jim！Vic说经过讨论，他们觉得我可以进影子内阁，我现在是就业部的大臣了！如果党派赢了竞选就能直接当一部之长！”

“三十岁就能这样是挺了不起的，恭喜你！”Jim真心实意地为他的朋友开心：“话说回来，我能给你做个专访吗？”

“这可不行，现在我们都得接受统一安排了，Vic只同意我来跟你透个口风，让你发个大型改组的简讯。”Martin在电话那头叹口气：“以后不能自由自在地跟你一起喝酒了。”然后他又想起来：“不过中年老变态的儿子不是你男友吗？或者你可以让他在他爹面前给咱俩求求情？我保证对你毫无非分之想。”

“去你的吧。”Jim笑骂一句挂了电话，叮嘱其他员工做好加班准备。他拨通了Humphrey牛津的电话，但对方没接。然后他换了黑索米尔的，甚至还有伦敦的，最后一个电话被Arnold接起来了，把他吓得屁滚尿流。幸好对方很客气，告诉他现在Humphrey在学习，而他们全家都很忙，没时间聊天。Jim叹口气，他也只能继续投入工作赚钱还房贷。

事实上Humphrey并没有在学习，他在自己的床上趴着。Jim是个粗心鬼，连小布熊都消失了也没发现。它们被Humphrey带回了身边，睁着无辜的眼睛看着他。Humphrey却越想越伤心，且觉得其中一只小布熊长得像Jim，他把这些想法赶出脑袋，觉得自己病得不轻。

其实他不缺爱，Humphrey从小就相信自己是世界上最幸福的孩子，Herbert会为了他第一次高烧而放弃党内推举，Arnold也会为了能辅导他的课程而婉拒调任升职成财政部常务副秘书的机会。他有记忆以来，他们就一个人牵着他的左手，一个人牵着他的右手，用爱和关心把他的童年城堡塞的满满当当。

可Jim是不一样的，Herbert和Arnold是与生俱来的幸福，而Jim则是从天而降的幸运。他会心安理得地享受着Herbert端上来的水果拼盘，却对Jim精心烹调的早餐患得患失。Humphrey叹气，他挪动到书房，问Arnold要电话给好朋友Jumbo打电话，没想到对方根本不接。Arnold见他眼圈红红，问：“怎么了？”

“我不想说。”Humphrey穿着中国龙睡衣晃回去：“你要是愿意倒可以用MI5监视一下我，别老把我当小孩。”

Herbert也从百忙之中跑了上来，给他们送了一盘切成小兔子形状的蜜瓜，还贴心地插好了牙签。“没事啦，Humpy，要是公务员考不过你还可以竞选议员嘛。”老父亲把Humphrey抱到怀里：“吃点东西？”

“有一个完全假设的情况，papa。”Humphrey眼泪汪汪地说：“如果我喜欢上了一个完全假设的人，但他总是提起来一个完全假设的女人，还赞赏了这个完全假设的女人对一个完全假设的首相的评价，但这个完全假设的评价让我完全生气了，怎么办？”

Herbert温柔地给他擦干了眼泪，柔声安慰Humphrey：“那我会弄死这个完全假设的小垃圾。”

“我觉得这大可不必，papa。”Humphrey连忙说：“毕竟这只是完全假设的情况。”

这就是整件事的全过程了。周五时Herbert邀请了他的新政治顾问一家人和未来主要合作媒体的主编来共进晚餐，并惊讶地发现Annie和Jim是兄妹俩。“这可真是一家人才会聚在一起。”他笑着说，而Humphrey在桌子那头已经尴尬的要死了，他无论如何也不会承认自己吃醋还找错了对象。

把时钟拨回现在，两人重新回到爱巢之后Humphrey又想起来，还是觉得十分尴尬，而他是无论如何也不会承认自己吃醋的。对此Jim只有宽容地笑笑，然后用一个吻堵住他的长篇大论。在回卧室的时候，他认真地保证道：“以后只有咱们有家门的钥匙——也许还有我们的孩子也会有，甚至Arnold我也可以考虑，但她是永远不会有的，你放心吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

八.

Humphrey兴冲冲地跑回家，开门的一瞬间，一阵凉风被带进来。“Jumbo约我这个圣诞假期一起去金伯利草原旅行！”他仰着小脸宣布：“我们的论文审核都没问题了，导师也说答辩不会太难为人，所以我们想利用这个假期好好出去玩玩。”

“啊？”Herbert的脸上是显而易见的失望：“我还说最近忙于工作忽视了家庭，你也总是不回来，所以特意安排出空档来跟你们一起过圣诞呢。”男人搓了搓脸：“不过有朋友是好事，以后工作了还能互相帮助，去玩吧，不要操心家里。”

“哦，papa。”Humphrey突然不知道该说什么了，他没把实话全盘托出。这是次四人约会，Jumbo新谈的议员男友恰巧是Jim的好伙伴，他们把要准备的东西全都一一清点过，早早收拾好了行李。而且，情侣出行的隐藏含义就是他们会做一些让老父亲血压升高的事，大家都是成年人，理论上来说是这样，但Herbert显然不这么认为。

Arnold轻轻咳嗽一声：“我觉得倒没必要发愁，”他看向Herbert，推了推眼镜：“我们不是还没有决定目的地吗？正好，我倒是挺喜欢Dorothy和Annie那两个孩子的，听说Annie怀孕了，也可以一起请过来。Annie她哥哥不是报社主编吗？对了，还有你手下那个刺头议员，借着这个机会修复一下关系。另外Robin要过来一起过圣诞，我考虑了，大家一起去金伯利草原就很合适。”

“这人也太多了，Arnold！”Humphrey哼哼唧唧地向他抱怨道：“另外为什么Robin也要来啊，他爸爸妈妈呢？”

“Robert和Hilda在家里呆太久了，他俩想去国外转一转，圣诞节再跟我们一起过。”Arnold意有所指地把Humphrey拉过来，刮了刮他的鼻尖：“Herbert想跟你多呆呆，以后你要是成家立业了，我们说不定还得坐火车去看你呢。”

“怎么会，白厅和威斯敏斯特哪儿有那么远。”Humphrey不满地嘟囔，但他随即想起了自己和Jim在伯明翰的小窝，心虚地闭了嘴。Arnold只是拍拍他的手，语气温柔却不容反驳：“这一次听papa的，乖。”

在听到Humphrey垂头丧气的转达时，Jim倒是对这个安排没什么意见：“只要你家那位爵士没有什么晚上查房的控制欲，其实我没什么意见，反正我们也不是两个人出来。”他嘻嘻笑：“而且这样的话，我们能省下不少的一笔钱，我可以给你买个小礼物什么的。”

Martin则很关心自己和Jumbo会不会遭到中年老变态的半夜查房，并且被害妄想症一般地觉得Herbert这次执意要来肯定是针对他，而不是舍不得宝贝儿子。Humphrey义正辞严地用拉丁语讽刺了这位尊敬的议员，谁让他先说自己的papa：“Si tacuisses, philosophus manisses。”

Jumbo用手肘顶了Humphrey一下，男孩胖胖的小圆脸气得鼓鼓的：“不许欺负Martin。”

由于工作，Herbert和Arnold留在了伦敦，而年轻人们在圣诞前一周就到了度假的目的地。火车是头一天晚上出发的，Herbert一直在站台上给Humphrey系围巾，生怕他冻着，而另一边Hilda就没这么鸡妈妈，只是叮嘱了第一次独自出远门的Robin几句话，就送他上了火车。

Jim没见过Robin，Humphrey介绍说这是他的表兄弟，准备进财政部工作的。男孩很腼腆，也很认真地向Jim请教着经济学问题。Jim则一边继续着自己的校对兼职，一边歪头想想原理然后回答他。

“Jim你真厉害，我之前请教Desmond，他什么都不懂，只会算某个具体项目的盈亏。”Robin的眼睛亮亮的，说话细声细气。Humphrey不太高兴，坐到他们中间，把Robin的视线挡住了。

Robin“噗”地一声笑了：“好啦好啦，就知道你还是这么小气，Humpy。”他收拾了书本离开了包厢——虽然名义上这里是他和Humphrey的——把私人空间留给Jim和Humphrey。

火车隆隆向北，在深蓝的夜空中喷吐出一股白色的雾气，与泰晤士河并行。离开了伦敦的工业污染，月亮像融化在河里一样把整条河染成银色。Humphrey意识到自己刚刚又在无端吃醋，把头转向窗外装作欣赏风景，不再理会Jim。

第二天清晨，他们到了目的地。冬日的金伯利草原郊外美得不像话，浓雾像梦一般笼罩着，远处的山峰已经披上了雪顶，而脚下的草由于北大西洋暖流的影响依旧绿绿的，像巨毯一样绵延到天际。低头，这其中还点缀着星星点点的小花，有金鱼草，旱金莲和野生的玫瑰。

Jim在用满天星编一个圈，Humphrey好奇地凑过来：“你编的什么？”

红色天鹅绒一般的野玫瑰被一朵朵插好，Jim把花环戴在了Humphrey头上，笑得露出小虎牙：“看，多好看。”

长辈们在平安夜当天才终于姗姗来迟。面对着Arnold和他的双胞胎兄弟Robert，Jim感到自己的紧张程度直接平方。幸好没人想为难他，Robert还拉着Hilda感谢了Jim，年轻的编辑后知后觉地意识到，内政部曾经出过的第一个女大臣就是面前的女人。但他现在已经不再说话结巴，相反十分机灵，还会主动帮Arnold和Robert整理毛线，很讨大家喜欢。

下午时议员们带着Dorothy和Jim去买一些彩色的织带和闪亮的花纹纸用来包装礼物，Jim顺便买回来了Humphrey一直在提的戒指糖。 回程路上看到一个衣衫褴褛的乞丐，他还突发善心把找回来的零钱都给了他，Jim想的不多，只是希望这个看上去上了年纪的流浪者至少今晚能有个温暖的住处。为此Herbert和Hilda一起嘲笑了他“颇有工党误国的潜质”。Jim扁扁嘴，眨了眨眼睛，Martin使眼色暗示他不要再说了。

采购组刚一进门，Humphrey就上来搂住了Herbert的脖子：“Papa，你为什么笑得那么开心呀？”

“看这个！”Herbert兴冲冲地拿出来一颗戒指糖：“你小时候总是很喜欢这个，还会跟Arnold抢，我在杂货店架子上看到就买了。”他把糖放在Humphrey手心里，后者嗔怪道：“papa，那是我多小时候的事了，你还总挂在嘴边。”但是笑容却幸福而满足，小酒窝里盛满了快乐。

可恶的Dorothy总在笑，Humphrey其实挺好奇Annie是怎么怀孕的，据说女生和女生只能生下来小女孩，他觉得这挺好，女孩乖巧听话，从不惹事，不会让人头疼。大家聚在一起的时候，他总是偷偷瞄一眼Annie的肚子，那里现在还十分平坦，看不出什么端倪。她把Jumbo做的小点心一扫而光，看起来完全没受到孕期反应的困扰。

Arnold那边的家族传统是穿一件有自己名字缩写的毛衣，Humphrey和Herbert的缩写一模一样，他还小的时候最喜欢的事情就是跟papa穿着同款毛衣，骑在papa的肩膀上。但现在，当着男友和朋友的面接过那件浅绿色的毛衣，他觉得它蠢兮兮的，一点儿也不高兴，更不想穿上试试。倒是Robin穿着他那件橙黄色的名字毛衣，惊喜地叫：“Humpy！你的衣服花边有粉色的小花！”

“真的，”Jim也凑过来了，Humphrey想躲开，但对方已经先开了口：“很漂亮的小花，我猜大概是苹果花？”

“是苹果花，在希腊神话里象征着青春。”Arnold微笑着解释。“我们家族互赠缩写毛衣的传统据说最早是为了区分双胞胎用的，我比较笨拙，只会一些简单的平针针法，而Robert在家里呆的比较久，练的钩花边技术很厉害，他会勾各种各样的小花呢。”

晚上睡觉时Humphrey终于穿上了毛衣——只穿着这一件，这毛线可能是从新西兰某个有机牧场里散养的绵羊身上弄来的，穿着痒痒，而刚被Jim啃咬过的皮肤则根本不能承受这种折磨。他嘴里塞着Jim买回来的戒指糖，跪趴着接受男友猛烈的操弄。

结束后，Jim把他抱在怀里，亲吻他的发旋儿：“今天怎么突然这么想要？”

“不好吗？”Humphrey觉得自己浑身发软，但还是捏紧拳头捶了一下Jim。Jim无奈地笑笑：“当然好，只是我觉得有点反常，想了解一下原因。”

“倒也没什么，”迟到的害羞击中了Humphrey：“放眼世界，当今之潮流，尤其于家庭内务方面，虽然并无遵循之义务，然而如果受其影响，与如莎士比亚描写般所爱之人产生一定的绵延子嗣之想，似乎并不奇怪。”

“我听懂了，Humpy，”Jim把他拉过来，他们陷入又一个吻中：“你想跟我生个孩子，是不是？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：本章有个结合历史的有趣英语双关（Bernard上身）。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

Humphrey快要被Jumbo恶心吐了，他严重怀疑这一对年龄差距过大的恋人的恋爱关系不怎么正常。Martin缺乏想象力，而Jumbo显然从各种意义上来说都不怎么灵活，Humphrey觉得他该去读剑桥。

但他们现在是对幸福的爱情鸟，随时随地散发着粉红色光芒。Jumbo跟他的男友站一起就像是稚气未脱的高中生，不过现在高中生正带着一种Humphrey没见过的，混合着温柔和慈爱的母亲般的微笑注射着Martin狼吞虎咽着他烹调的鱼子酱烩饭，然后秉着对待艺术品的小心翼翼帮他擦干净嘴角。

“亲爱的，要吃的慢一点，鱼子酱烩饭的口感是富有层次的，”Jumbo认真地解释：“比利时干酪和帕尔玛干酪的味道不同，我知道你不喜欢酸味，所以换了一种代替。”

“亲爱的，你怎么能如此爱我，这种比利时干酪太好吃了，”Martin认真地吹捧：“我能想到最浪漫的事，就是和你一起定居比利时吃吃吃。”

“跟地点无关啦，烹调本身是一种艺术。”Jumbo继续认真解释：“只要用心，在哪里都能做出美食。”

“没错，而你就是那个希腊的艺术之神里的烹调之神。”Martin继续认真地吹捧。

“适可而止，两位。”Humphrey忍不住出言阻止。“还有缪斯里没有烹调之神。”

“过分了，Humpy，”Jumbo没理他，继续小心翼翼地给Martin擦嘴角，“你看不过去，可以找你的Jim。”

“别提了。”Humphrey不开心地撅起嘴：“我不想聊这个话题。”

Humphrey觉得整个世界都在觊觎着他的Jim。Robin让他感到不安，他们小时候常在一起玩，但长大上学后就有了不同的社交圈和朋友，以至于在很多事上都渐行渐远。可无论如何，他居然想进财政部而不是白厅街70号，这都是特别反常的事，Humphrey可不相信Arnold的双胞胎兄弟会这么教育儿子，毕竟Arnold相当讨厌财政部。

那他一直借口要考财政部，其实根本就是想要跟Jim说话吧。Humphrey气鼓鼓地想，谁知道他的审美不但没有和自己渐行渐远，现在看来他们还是基本趋同。然后他又开始埋怨Arnold了，要不是他非要有个双胞胎兄弟，自己现在就不会有这么多麻烦。

但Humphrey又不想贸然行动，比如告诉Jim让他不要跟Robin来往。这可不是Jim的亲戚，他连“不了解”的借口都没有。万一又是一场误会，多尴尬，对吧。

把想法都憋在心里的危害就是他莫名其妙地跟Jim吵了一架，然后哭着跑上了楼。然而家里生炉子一向是Jim的工作，Humphrey打了个哆嗦，气鼓鼓地拖过来被子自己裹着睡了。

他睡得并不踏实，一开始很冷，他下意识地紧了紧被子，然后他又很热，热得难受，还十分口渴。Humphrey想起床喝点水，可浑身的肌肉都十分酸痛，连抬下眼皮都没有力气。

这时他感觉自己被抱了起来，清凉的液体顺着喉咙滑下进入胃里。Humphrey慢慢睁开眼睛，面前是Jim忧心忡忡的脸。看他醒了，Jim把被子给他塞紧：“下周就要考试了，怎么一点儿都不小心，把自己弄到感冒？屋里冷，就叫我来生火嘛。”

Humphrey张张嘴，但是嗓子感觉火烧火燎的痛。他觉得自己委屈得想哭，于是眼泪就顺着小脸流了下来。Jim手摸了摸他的额头：“这么烫！我找找酒精给你退烧，你得再喝点水。”他把Humphrey扶着肩膀半抱起来，让他靠在自己怀里，慢慢给他喂下去一整杯水，又在床头柜翻翻找找，拿出来一瓶布洛芬给Humphrey吃了两片。

“好了，我去卫生间拿一下酒精。”Jim放Humphrey躺下，给他松开衣服散热，却被对方拉住了袖子。“我现在又感觉冷，你留下来陪陪我。”Humphrey细声细气地小声说，眼睫毛垂下来。

“好的。”Jim上来，Humphrey扯过被子把自己裹得紧紧的像一个球，只露出来两只眼睛。然后又从这个缝隙中伸出手指：“给我拿点面巾纸。”Jim从床头的蕾丝纸巾盒里抽出来几张递给他，他接过来，闷闷地说了句“谢谢”。

Jim坐在床边看着自己缩起来的小男友，摸着他的小卷毛安抚他。Humphrey发出软软的哼哼，咕噜咕噜的像一只小猫，没多久他又睡着了。这次他睡的还算安稳，醒来后他发现Jim已经离开了，而自己出了很多汗，Humphrey爬起来，披上一件Jim的米色厚睡袍挪去了卧室附带的卫生间。

浴缸清理好了，冷水也已经放完，Humphrey拧开水龙头，出来的就是热气腾腾的清水。他把自己泡进去，感觉每个毛孔都充分张开，病毒和疲惫在与温暖清洁的洗澡水交战中败下阵来，随着污垢一起从身体上离开。

“瞧瞧是谁？穆罕默德先生吗？”

在Humphrey像阿拉伯人一样裹着白色浴巾，准备在餐厅拿点吃的的时候，惊讶地发现Herbert竟然出现在了这里，和Jim一边一起做饭一边聊天。他一瞬间非常紧张，就像小时候偷偷溜出去玩被捉到一样。

幸好Herbert没有留意到，而是教训他：“虽然现在说春天来了，但出来玩也要穿足够的衣服，而且最好跟同学结伴而行。你看这次自己出来踏青，结果感冒了吧？幸亏伯明翰这里离Jim家不远，人家又好心给我打了电话，说你非要吃papa做的土豆汤。”

看来Jim编了个不错的借口，而且他确实饿了。Humphrey揉了揉咕咕叫了一声的肚子，瞄了一眼锅里，黏稠的土豆泥冒着泡泡，黄油和鸡汤浓厚的香气在空气中弥漫，是他小时候熟悉的味道。Herbert切了小半个青色的柠檬，挤了几滴在锅里调味，又撒了一点盐进去。

Humphrey帮忙把土豆汤端上了桌，Jim拌了一些莴苣沙拉，三个人围坐在桌旁吃起来。

“你跟Jim聊什么了呀，papa？”Humphrey好奇地问。

“没什么，就是跟着他看了看这里。”Herbert舀起一勺沙拉吃掉，“你们年轻人确实赶上了经济发展，我结婚当时全副身家就是一张行军床。”

“这里是贷款买的，不能全算是我的工资。”Jim做了个鬼脸：“事实上我有点想换一份工作，我想要做议员从政——最开始我做助理教授，后来进入报社为的就是改变社会的不公平现象，可惜没什么用——但没有稳定收入的话，就得从这里搬走了，而我还想在这里结婚呢。”

“你这样年轻有为的小伙子，会是许多家庭梦寐以求的金龟婿的，不必太过担心。”Herbert半客套半真心地称赞道：“性格不错，教育背景也还好，又算得上温柔体贴。如果你愿意，我可以介绍随便几个议员，甚至内阁大臣家适龄的孩子给你，我想这些老爹知道有这么一个好男孩做自己孩子的配偶，都会乐得合不拢嘴的。上次在金伯利草原，你见过的那个男孩，Robin，你觉得怎么样？”

Humphrey又一次被戳中了心事：“行了papa，你看你把人家说得脸都红了。”他偷偷在桌子下踹了Herbert一脚，而Jim却完全没察觉他的动作，认认真真地对Herbert说：“多谢您的好意，但是我有喜欢的人了，他出身很好，学校也好过LSE，我很担心他的家庭不能接受我，只有努力做得更好一些。”

“当然，精神可嘉。”Herbert耸耸肩：“不过真正喜欢你的人是不会在乎这些的，战壕也能签婚书。我觉得你倒是可以考虑换一个愿意跟你一起奋斗的另一半，现在这样确实挺辛苦。”

Jim摇摇头：“不可能的，当我看到他的时候，心里就装不下别人了。”他抿了抿嘴唇：“您看过一本法国的童话吗？这个宇宙里有五百万朵玫瑰花，可是我只喜欢我的小小星球上的那一朵。”

Humphrey的脸突然烫起来，他偷偷伸手挠了挠Jim的手心：等老父亲知道真相那天，Humphrey由衷希望他别那么生气。


	10. Chapter 10

十.

Jim的求婚之路就像他们的恋情一样命途多舛，而且经常节外生枝。

原本他规划的很好，二月等Humphrey考完庆祝一下，还正好错开情人节的高峰期。他订制了一枚漂亮的戒指，是普通的钻石，克拉数不是很大，内敛，优雅而不失高贵，在黑檀木的盒子里散发出璀璨夺目的火彩，配Humphrey非常合适。

牛津有专门的文官考场，这次招人的是内阁办公厅，财政部和由国内公务员部总负责的其他几个部门。Humphrey骄傲地走出考场，扑向在外等候的Jim怀里：“就不管我考的怎么样？”他仰起脸来，眼睛眯起来，狡黠得像只小狐狸。

“你笑得这么开心，肯定没问题。”Jim亲亲他的额头，Humphrey感到他的嘴唇柔软又温暖。于是他靠在Jim肩头，闭上眼睛嗅着恋人衬衫上的洗衣粉香气，不错，淡淡的不引人注目，没有别的什么奇怪古龙水的味道，就像Jim本人。

“我们去松本楼吃饭吧？”松本楼是一家新开的日式餐厅，兴盛于美国的加利福尼亚一带，现在在英国开了几家分店。Jim知道Humphrey对东亚的文化颇为感兴趣，他也想为自己的求婚加入一些恋人喜欢的元素。而且现在据说日式的樱花季即将到来，在餐厅还会加入一些表演。

“好呀好呀！”Humphrey想都没想就开心地答应了，但接下来说的一句话让Jim瞬间在原地风干成一尊石像：“Jumbo说Martin要请我们一起去松本楼，他想学习日本美食很久了。你也陪我一起去嘛，我可不想看他俩互相喂饭，就像对方是残疾人一样。”

Jim怎么可能让他的小男友失望呢，于是在跟着去之后，面对自己好友同样尴尬的笑容，Jim也只能装作四处看风景——你看包厢的屏风和窗外的风铃不都很好看吗？英伦森林重叠的新绿倒映在屋外曲水墨玉的涟漪里，几尾金色的锦鲤游曳其中。四个人在和室坐下，Jim看得出来Martin应该原本是想要跟他的小男友来个私密约会，现在这里明显有些挤了，不过他倒也不是抱怨，因为Humphrey正紧紧贴他身上。

烤鳗鱼香甜嫩滑，照烧汁在舌尖弥漫出幸福的味道。而三文鱼刺身则肥而不腻，入口即化，配合着芥末和酱汁，鲜美得不可方物。Jumbo一边吃一边认真给Humphrey讲解着每样食材的搭配以及怎样才能最大限度地保持鱼的鲜味，Humphrey眨巴着眼睛听得入神，徒留Jim和Martin在餐桌两头面面相觑，交换一个无奈的眼神。

终于在Jumbo分析到樱花布丁的调味时，Martin忍不住了。他清了清嗓子：“亲爱的，虽然跟我的计划略有出入，但让我们最好的朋友见证这个重要时刻，也未尝不是一件幸事。”然后他掏出了一颗钻戒：“Frederick Stewart，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

这时候要是跟风就真可谓日语中的“不会读空气”了，所以Jim没有拿出来自己口袋里的戒指，而是跟Humphrey一起为好友的恋爱修成正果而鼓掌祝福。

事后，得知自己截胡了Jim求婚计划的Martin有几分愧疚：“我真没想到他们关系这么好，而且其实不通知你也是害怕我这个惊喜求婚暴露。”在他的建议下，Jim又安排了一次求婚，就在阿斯顿浪子队的欧冠决赛时刻，他要跟Humphrey分享他的快乐。

然而这支一路爆冷的球队这次也意料之外情理之中地爆了冷门，Brian和Harry非要拽着Jim去喝酒，Charlie怎么都拦不住，只好偷偷地附在Jim耳边说：“把戒指放到西装内袋里，小心丢。”

“你怎么知道！”Jim惊讶地睁大了眼睛，而对方只是耸耸肩，笑着露出白牙：“咱们那位犹太牧师告诉我的。”他瞥了瞥人群中一个卷发大鼻子的年轻人，Jim继续惊恐：“他怎么知道！”

“他就是知道。”黑人青年拿来一杯苦啤酒跟他干杯：“可惜我明天就要回国，大概是没法参加你们的婚礼了，不要忘记你的承诺啊，Jim。”

在黑索米尔的奢华大宅里，Robin满口答应帮Jim安排一场不乏浪漫的复古式求婚：“我听妈妈讲的。”男孩一条条列着注意事项，比如玫瑰需要多少朵，烛台和蜡烛在哪里找，香薰的气味要如何才能不跟食物冲突。结果一个怯生生上门帮议员送传单的童子军打断了他：“先生，您要了解一下吗？请拿一份传单吧！”

“这儿的选票用称的就行，我得跟妈妈好好说一下，让这么小的未成年来送传单真是太不人道了。”Robin皱眉抱怨，Jim点头表示赞同，但男孩连忙说：“我成年了！我已经从文法学校毕业了，这份工作对我来说很重要的，请您不要说什么！”

Robin看他还是执意要出去，又拿水果又拿牛奶开始招待这孩子，完全把Jim的事抛在了脑后。Humphrey回来的时候就看见他的表兄弟在那里往一个未成年的口袋里塞钱，不由得大惊失色：“Robin，你怎么也沾染上了保守党的恶习！”

“没有，我只是鼓励一个有志向的孩子参政！”Robin很生气：“我就是从财政部的楼上跳下去，也不会对John有想法！”然后黑索米尔浪漫的烛光晚餐求婚仪式也就此告吹了。

Jim最后求助的人是万能的Arnold。对方推了推那副眼镜，似笑非笑地看着他：“Jim，我倒是没有什么好建议，毕竟没人跟我求婚。不过避免一些意外还是我能力范围之内的。”

“嗯，而且，我觉得也是时候让Attwell阁下知道我和Humpy的事了。”Jim的脸红起来，紧张地咬了咬指甲。

周五时Jim又到Humphrey伦敦的家里“做客”了，他和这家的食物链底层男主人一起下厨，Herbert准备了许多新鲜的食材，一看就是专门去超市买回来的。Jim的心怦怦直跳：莫非Arnold已经跟他谈过了？他现在这是什么打算？如果是帮忙，为什么现在还不跟我说话？

“Jim，你看我今天的状态还好吧。”Herbert突然开口：“我知道比不上你们年轻人，就，你觉得Arnold他看我……”

“我觉得您和Arnold爵士简直是神仙眷侣。”Jim心不在焉地恭维，他更加捉摸不定对方的态度了，这句话什么意思？

一家人各怀鬼胎地吃着饭，在Herbert端上来甜品，Arnold给Jim使眼色让他准备掏出来戒指，没想到Herbert却直接跪在了他面前，打开蓝丝绒的盒子，里面的大钻戒晃瞎了Jim的眼睛。

“诶？”他露出跟桌上的鱼同款的表情，没控制住，吐出一个单音节来。Humphrey和Arnold明显也很困惑，Humphrey叫了一声：“papa？”但Herbert破天荒地没理他，而是深情款款地告白道：“Arnold，我们结婚的时候是你穿越枪林弹雨带来的婚书，而我只能给你一个易拉罐拉环。在你迎接Humpy降临的时候，我也不在你的身边，没有办法分担你的痛苦。之后你跟着我度过了我最贫穷的时光，又帮助我照料家庭，成就事业。在孩子终于长大，我的事业也终于有所起色的这个结婚纪念日，我想把这枚戒指送给你，它本该在22年前就属于你的。”

事后Arnold确实向Jim道歉了，他是真的忘记了那天是他们的结婚纪念日。而Jim怎么敢怪罪自己未来的岳父？他只能重新规划，在情人节当天约了Humphrey一起去乘坐伯明翰最大的摩天轮。

这个摩天轮转动的速度很慢，大约要十五分钟才能转完一圈。Jim牵着Humphrey的手把他拉进轿厢，还贴心地给他紧了紧围巾。两个人手拉着手，面对面坐着。下面的人群逐渐变得渺小，暮色四合中，整个城市的灯光亮起来，汇成一片五光十色的海。

就是现在了，在摩天轮即将达到最高点时，Jim的手伸进了口袋。

然而一阵风刮来，轿厢晃了晃。虽然幅度并不大，但Humphrey还是惊叫一声扑到了他怀里。而更糟糕的是，内部的小广播说，为了安全起见，摩天轮要暂时停止运行，请大家在里面不要乱动，尽量保持轿厢的平衡。Humphrey于是又悻悻地退回到了自己的座位。

“好烦。”Jim很是生气，“每次都是这样，总要横生枝节，明明摩天轮转到最高点，我们能一起看到最美丽的景色，又浪漫又有纪念意义，简直是最好的时机——”

“但现在也依然是，”Humphrey微笑着，“据说在摩天轮转到最高点时，如果与恋人亲吻，就会永远一直走下去。”

“所以现在我应该吻你了？”Jim呆呆问道。

“你应该求婚啦！”Humphrey恨铁不成钢地瞪他一眼，“这样等摩天轮转到最高点，我正好吻你。”

“啊，啊。”Jim连忙点头，从口袋里掏出戒指，在万家灯火之上单膝跪在Humphrey面前：“亲爱的Humphrey Appleby，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

在毕业典礼的前夕Humphrey向Herbert坦白了，他希望有一个完美的毕业典礼，换句话说就是在这个时刻，生命中最重要的三个男人一定要尽数到场。他低着头不敢看被自己瞒在鼓里快一年的老父亲，小心翼翼地斟酌着措辞。

没想到Herbert先于他开口：“你和Jim那小子恋爱了？”

这一下Humphrey大惊失色：“你是什么时候知道的，papa！”

“大概第二或者第三次他上门？”Herbert耸耸肩，“我也是从年轻时候过来的啊，Humpy，我怎么可能看不出来他在想什么，更何况你的傻男孩儿把什么都写在脸上。”

“你要这么说我就不开心了。”Humphrey维护自己的男友，脸气鼓鼓的。Herbert看着他像苹果一样的小圆脸，想起这孩子小时候在其他小孩说“你爸爸在动物园工作”时也是这样气鼓鼓地维护自己，又意识到现在自己再也不是他唯一维护的人，突然有一些心酸又有一些欣慰，还多多少少对那小子有些不满。

哼，什么小混蛋，也能让Humphrey这么上心。Herbert心想着，完全忘记了他当时是怎么差点把岳父气出心脏病的。但他脸上还是得保持那种慈爱又“我什么都懂”的微笑：“你们要结婚了吗？”

“嗯，”Humphrey乖巧地点点头，“这你又是怎么知道的，papa？”

“上次去他家给你做饭，我在他家看到了不少关于求婚与婚礼的剪报，他说那是Martin落下的，但抄在剪报边角的戒指指围不可能是你那个小胖子朋友的手指粗细。”老父亲摊摊手：“要是他没跟你求婚，告诉我，我会去打死这个脚踏两条船的小混蛋，你觉得灌水泥沉海怎么样？”

“啊，大可不必！”Humphrey急忙打消老父亲的恐怖念头。“我以后在白厅工作啊，papa，如果他欺负我了，跑一条街我就能去找你。”

“是啊，而且其实以后你还是可以回家吃午饭，papa永远会给你准备你最喜欢的罗勒奶酪焗饭。”Herbert揉揉他的小卷毛，又揉揉自己的眼睛：“没事，别管我，Humpy，去找Arnold吧。结婚这件事上他的建议比我更实用。”

牛津的毕业典礼隆重而肃穆，另一方面也十分无聊，冗长的拨穗仪式之后是校长讲话，校长讲完了院长讲，院长讲完了学监讲，学监讲完了还有学校的教务长，Jim被裹在浆得笔挺的晚礼服里浑身难受，这次他坐在家属席，跟Humphrey隔了一整个大厅，身边只有表情同样痛苦的Herbert以及不停掐Herbert防止他睡着发出鼾声的Arnold。

终于，伴随着最后一位不知道什么人物讲话的声音落下，毕业生们和他们的家人被领出了礼堂，到了外面的空地上。Jim从报社借来了拍立得，刚准备调光，就被Humphrey的突然袭击打断：“我们的大主编拿着什么呢？”他凑过来，蓝色的流苏垂落肩头：“从没见过这种东西，跟你用的相机看起来不一样。”

“拍立得，拍照完就能拿到照片，这可是日本的新技术。”Jim大部分时间都在充当摄影师——他毕竟是最有经验那个，在Humphrey想要跟男友合影的时候，Herbert拍的照片则充斥着各种清奇的角度，经常是五短身材的Jim或者脸大如盆的Humphrey，让他的宝贝儿子十分不满：“你要跟Jim多学学拍照技术啦，papa。”

最后他们换下了礼服和学士袍，Humphrey把一件缩写毛衣递给Jim，而Arnold礼貌地请来了学监：“不知可否劳烦您帮我们一家四口拍一张合影？”

学监乐呵呵的答应了，两撇小胡子都翘起来：“我还记得你做学生那会儿呢，Arnold。没想到一转眼，你的孩子都毕业了。”他笑眯眯地拍了拍Humphrey的肩：“我大概四五年后会当院长，你们俩抓紧时间，说不定我还能再带一次你俩的孩子。”

回到伯明翰的小窝里，Humphrey抱着那两只小熊，一直轻轻地笑。Jim好奇地问他：“亲爱的，你笑什么呀，开心了一路。”

“终于也有Arnold不知道的事了。”Humphrey吻了吻他的未婚夫，还调皮地舔了一下对方的小虎牙。

Jim更是一头雾水：“什么事？”

“其实今天的照片上是一家五口。”Humphrey附在他耳边悄悄地告诉他，笑容可爱又促狭：“应该就是我们从伯明翰游乐园回来的那天晚上，那天没有保护措施，你忘了吗？”

“天呐，Humpy！”Jim把他推倒在床上，深深地吻了下去。

Hacker夫妇是非常好的人，他们跟Annie和Dorothy住在一起，帮忙照料刚出生没多久的Lucy。Humphrey虽然是第一次见他们，但他们的热情还是给他留下了深刻的印象。尤其是Hacker太太，她笑起来时也会露出两颗小虎牙，Humphrey算是有些理解Jim的温柔体贴遗传自谁。

而Hacker先生则不太爱说话，只会“嗯嗯”说好。一会儿他想抽烟，被担心Lucy的Hacker妈妈赶到外面去了。

Annie抱着小宝宝在Humphrey身边坐下：“Jim可是从小最疼我的哥哥，Humphrey，你可不能太恃宠生娇呀，也要跟他分担家务，不然我会心疼他的。”

Dorothy则考虑得更为长远：“Humphrey Appleby先生，”她老成地劝诫：“我为Attwell阁下提建议，也有为你提建议的义务。好的爱情可以依赖一方的宠溺，好的婚姻则需要双方的经营。”

“啊，知道啦，亲爱的女士。”Humphrey随便应道，心里虽然觉得她说的有道理，但还是很烦。

Tom在接到请柬的时候终于相信Jim“泡到了卷毛老混蛋的宝贝儿子”，在“陌生人酒吧”里，他端起一杯苦啤酒：“敬你，Jim，你是说到做到的人。Martin那个懦夫，怕我嘲笑他，跑得比什么都快。”Jim只有嘿嘿一笑，Martin早跟着Jumbo一家去南美旅行结婚了，现在只有Tom一个单身狗，这不需要告诉他。

这时Herbert过来了：“Jim，你在这里。”男人明显听到了那些不太好的词，对此他只是宽宥地笑笑，而Tom迅速落荒而逃，下议院里被Herbert长句叠长句留下的心理阴影还在呢。

而没经历过的Jim则是呆呆地：“啊，您好。”

“两杯威士忌，算我的。”Herbert在Jim对面坐下，“听说你之前在跟Martin打听怎么来我们这儿当议员，但最近你又没动静了。Vic希望我能来跟你聊聊，我们都不太希望你这样一个颇有政治见地，跟媒体关系又好的人才去给保守党或者工党服务。另一方面，它们作为议会两大党并不缺人，你的能力可能会被埋没，而在这边，你也懂的，我即使为了Humpy着想，也不可能不提拔你，更别说你本身实力出众了。”

杯中金黄的酒液在边缘折射出彩虹一样的光，Jim小小地抿了一口：“做议员太忙了，现在我手下有几个不错的记者，Kennedy什么的，所以我这个主编干得很轻松。我的计划是婚后照顾Humpy到孩子两岁后再谈到处跑着演讲发选票之类，他在您和Sir Arnold那里做了那么久的孩子，总得慢慢过渡到成立自己的家庭。”他不知道Herbert是不是清楚自己要从papa晋升为grandpa，因此用了一个很含糊的说法。

“而且，怀孕，生育，产后护理这些，难免跟一个议员的行程有所冲突，但我可不愿意错过任何一点。竞选议员，总是有机会；但要没能在自己爱人最需要的时候陪着他，那可是我一辈子的遗憾呢。”Jim举起杯来，“文官家的男人，干杯。”

Herbert一饮而尽：“是啊，能不留遗憾是一件多幸福的事。”


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

淡粉色的苹果花在风中摇曳，清香环绕着这座古典的大宅。Humphrey对着镜子左看右看，第二十八次开始调整领带。他觉得白西装的腰部有点紧，暗暗思忖是不是昨晚吃多了小饼干导致发胖，明明定制的时候还十分合身，确保不会有一丝皱褶。

然后他又想到，Jumbo结婚时是怎样的呢？他明明是个小球球，自己怎么也比他要上相一点。再然后他在内心唾弃自己跟无知少女一样的攀比心理，别人的看法不重要，只要在Jim眼里他是最好的就行。

定制新西装时是Arnold和Robert陪着他和Jim去的，Robin也跟着，说是要观摩一下婚礼全流程。萨维尔街上的老字号裁缝店从Lord Hankye的时代就是家族礼服的定制地，Humphrey还小的时候曾经从图书馆的书架上取下来羊皮纸的家史认真地读过，那其中还有不少黑白的照片，他可确实向往过那几身笔挺的军装。

不过根据这位老裁缝说，定制婚服还是第一次。“大概是由于战争的缘故。”Humphrey心想，他不记得在那本厚实的木质封面的大书里读到过这些前辈的婚礼，似乎总有些意想不到的事阻拦着他们。他有些不安，生怕自己被家族的坏运气困扰，但Jim则很开心：“那不出意外我们就是第一对正式举行婚礼的伴侣了。”在学徒们量尺寸的时候，他冲Humphrey眨眨眼：“咱们两个人绝对能在你家家史里留下浓墨重彩的一笔。”

一周后，两身西装送到了Jim和Humphrey手里。不过他们是分开试的，这是政治顾问的建议：“总得给婚礼留点儿惊喜。”Dorothy笑容促狭，“等到那一天，你们才会惊叹彼此有多英俊。”

一些新东西，一些旧东西，这些交给万能的Herbert和Arnold搞定。老父亲准备了一个新的毛绒树桩，上面还挂了一些藤蔓，停着一只翅膀是五彩玻璃珠的金蝴蝶，大小刚好能容纳那两只小布熊。

“可我已经有一个毛绒树桩了。”Humphrey不解地问道：“虽然这个不麻烦，但完全没必要做个新的，那个树桩拿来迎合传统完全合适。”

“那是我们的窝。”Arnold笑了笑，变戏法地拿出来一对洗到发白的小布熊。这两只小布熊上上下下全是岁月的痕迹，有后补上的针脚，肚子里填充的棉花也因为多次水洗没有那么蓬松了。“本来这是你papa参军前买给我的，你出生后他还没回来，我又要去加班，跟着保姆你总是哭，只有让它们陪着你。”

Humphrey靠在Arnold肩膀上，看对方回忆过去时的神情变得宁静而悠远。“有一天你突然就不喜欢它们了，你说没有熊熊宝宝，一直大闹。你papa没办法，只能把它们藏起来，骗你说丢掉了。”

“我好舍不得我的熊熊宝宝。”Herbert把他俩抱进怀里，Humphrey感觉到自己的头发都被打湿了：“别哭啦，papa，我说过了我以后就在白厅工作嘛，其实比去牛津读书，回家的时间还长呢。”

“不一样的，”Herbert紧了紧怀抱：“这不一样的，你以后就有自己的家了。”

Humphrey还想说点东西安慰，但是最终只是用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊。睫毛垂落，他靠着Herbert轻轻说：“papa，你怎么已经有白头发了。”

Jumbo借给了Humpy一束捧花，这是由南美洲的珍奇花卉所组成的。热带的兰花色泽艳丽，芳香扑鼻，绣球花圆滚滚的，十分可爱，而罕见的淡黄色玫瑰点缀其中，增添了几分古典美。捧花的下面系着金边的米白色丝带，跟Humphrey的婚服很是搭配。

“我和Martin还买了不少当地的香料和果干，那儿的土著都说他是个天生的猎手，Martin能从亚马逊河里钓上来各种各样奇怪的鱼，拿芭蕉叶一裹，香茅草扎好，什么都不用放，直接烤熟就很鲜美。”

Humphrey很想跟他的好友说他能看出来他俩的婚礼加蜜月里，别的不敢保证，但吃的真的很不错，Martin变得又黑又壮，相当敦实，Humphrey担心如果起了冲突，Jim可能不是他的对手。而Jumbo则又白胖了不少，愈发球球化了。

但拿人手软且嘴短，他得到了这么一束漂亮的捧花，在表达感谢之外，还提了一句：“一般来说这都是要在婚礼上接的，这样子我感觉有点作弊诶。”

“就是作弊，”Jumbo落落大方地承认了：“抛捧花的话，万一落到Frank手里怎么办。”

一点点蓝色是Robin送来的蓝色带花边小箱子，“Robert做的，可以放一些紧急文件，可以藏一瓶波本，也可以放得下录音带”少年调皮地眨眨眼睛：“对了，你们是跟父母一起住还是搬出去？”

“搬出去，房子是Jim买的。”Humphrey回答道。“我们半年前就开始同居了，这点上他想的很周到。”他不无骄傲地说：“Jim总是想的很周到，这就是大一点的男友的好处。”

“他知道监听？”Robin睁大了眼睛。

“什么监听？”Humphrey一头雾水。

“就是对议员的监听呀，你家肯定也有。”Robin恨铁不成钢地解释道：“mama他们不告诉我，但我知道他俩把录音带都放在哪里。上个月我听录音带里mama还被抱怨晚上已经很久没有那个了。”

“不要吧，连高级文官家庭都会被监听吗？这种事情被听到好尴尬。”Humphrey皱起眉头。Robin耸耸肩：“另一半是议员的话就会有这个问题，你的朋友应该也有，或者他跟你一样被蒙在鼓里。”

于是，一切都尘埃落定了。Humphrey在右脚的鞋子里放一枚六便士，最后吻了一下Arnold的脸颊，让Herbert挽着手臂牵出房门去。

等候典礼开始时，Jim一直在外面招待着到来的宾客。Humphrey家族这些错综复杂的亲属关系让他头晕，应付Arnold的文官同事们的审问也很麻烦。一位叫John什么的先生来替他解围，而最尴尬的是某位Humphrey的堂兄还是什么的小宝宝Jeremy，无视他父母和祖父想让他上牛剑的愿望，小婴儿软糯糯地伸出手拽着Jim的袖子笑得冒鼻涕泡。

而Hilda拿着一本房地产广告杂志哭得梨花带雨，Robert在一旁劝解：“你看人家Herbert不都过来了嘛，没事的没事的，别住得离孩子太近，多招人小两口嫌弃啊。”Jim心想：也真是奇怪，之前看她明明是更严肃那个，而Herbert才是无脑宠儿子的傻爸爸，没想到触景生情，想到自己的孩子要结婚，她也这么难过。

“不行，Robin还要跟他的Uncle Daniel一起玩板球。”Hilda抽抽噎噎地说：“从今天开始我要把他关起来，44岁以前不许出房门。”

终于，在远处教堂的钟声敲响了五下时，典礼正式开始。Jim站在绿茵的另一端，看Humphrey沐浴着初夏黄昏温柔的霞光向他走来，一片粉白的花瓣飘落在Humphrey头顶可爱的小卷毛里，又被微风卷起，落在他的肩上。

他就像个天使，Jim想。

Dorothy说的没错，他的Jim今天简直英俊得不可置信。Humphrey仿佛幼稚的怀春少女一样红着脸走近他的伴侣，Jim身姿笔挺，头发整齐，平时小奶狗一样的蓝眼睛里盛了满满一汪橙色的晚霞，笑起来露出小虎牙，温柔体贴又可爱。他简直恨不得飞奔过去扑进他怀里。

“James George Hacker，你愿意与这位先生结合，成为他的支持者，保护者，成为他的半身，永远信任他，爱他，不论贫穷或富有，不论健康或疾病，不论青春或老去，直到生命终结么？”

Jim坚定地答道：“我愿意。”

“Humphrey Appleby，你愿意与这位先生结合，成为他的支持者，保护者，成为他的半身，永远信任他，爱他，不论贫穷或富有，不论健康或疾病，不论青春或老去，直到生命终结么？”

Humphrey转向Jim，看着他热切的眼神，忽然淘气地说道：“纵观古今，放眼世界，过于绝对化的表达往往会存在着诸多不可预见的问题，态度坚决的许愿也时常遭逢各种不可抗力的干扰。然而纵然如此，人类之本性还是会让我们做出一些，从某种意义上来说，并非理性的抉择。所以——”

“是的，我愿意。”


End file.
